You Belong With Me Naruto
by HinataRevolution123
Summary: Naruto and Hinata one-shot songfic 'You Belong With Me' *I AM NOT A TAYLOR SWIFT FAN AT ALL. I ONLY DID THIS SONG BECAUSE I LOST A BET. I AM NO FAN OF HER.*


Me: OK AWESOME MY FRST VER ONE-SHOT! this is so awesome, bt i just wanted to say f my stories seem badly written I apoligize but I promse to make it better. I'm also trying to write longer stories. So without further ado I give you my first ever one-shot

Disclamier: If i have never added it before I do not NOR HAVE I EVERED out Naruto

2nd Disclaimer: I also don't own Taylor Swift "You Belong With Me"

-The outfits may not fit from the video or it may seem completely off but I wanted to wing it-

**You Belong With Me**

**Your on the phone with your girlfriend**

**She's upset**

**She's goin off about something that you said **

**Cuz' she doesn't get your humor**

**Like I do**

I can see him now, he's pacing vigurously back and forth in his room. Must be having another fight with his girlfriend. I don't know why they're together, they're always fighting. They are without a doubt total oppisites. He's always bright and shining, alot like the sun, I guess that's why orange is his favorite color of all time. She's alot like a...give me a minute...um...hold on almost got somethin...ok I got nothing, but she's something really bitchy. I still don't know how they got together, he just walked up to me one day and said they were going out, ugh. Oh wait where are my manners, my name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuga to be exact and I am best friends with Naruto Uzumaki, you know the guy I was telling you about. So we live next door to each other, we always have our window open so i can see him pacing back and forth.

**I'm in my room**

**It's a typical tuesday night**

**I'm listening to the kind of music**

**She doesn't like **

**And she'll never know your story**

**Like i do**

Naruto and I were best friends our whol lives, he tells me evrything and vice versa. It's tuesday so i do what I always do, listen to rock music. Why you may ask, because Naruto's girlfriend Sakura hates it that's why! She is so annoying, I wanna rip out her bubblegum hair. I am not joking she dyed her hair pink. I threw up a little in my mouth when i saw it. I still hate her, she thinks she knows everything. Well she doesn'y know Naruto, I know everythiing there is to know about him. Ok I'm starting to sound crazy, and if you haven't noticed it yet, yes I have a crush on my best friend. Oh come on its not a real shocker, we've known each other for years it was bound to happen. Oh he's hanging up, wow full on arguing for a whole hour, that's they're personal beat. He's looks over and sees me staring at him. I quickly blush and mouth back 'sorry'.

He just smirks that sexy smirk of his and waves it off. He reaches around behind his back for something and I know what it is. Over the years Naruto and I have developed a system of communication. Through a series of complicated machienery that only we can handel. A notepad and pen! Hey don't laugh, this is serious stuff.

I write on my pad 'are you okay?'

He writes back 'yea just Sakura'

'What happened this time'

'she thought a joke I said wasn't funny'

'Your always funny'

'Try telling her that.' I just gigle there is a couple of choice words I wanna say to her. ' I wish I could hear your laugh.' I blush, Naruto always showers me in compliments, his favorite ones to give are about my laugh.

'I'll see ya tomarrow.'

'Yea.'

**But she wears short skirts**

**I wear T-shirts**

**She's cheer captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming 'bout day whe you wake up and find**

**That what your looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you can see that i'm the one who understands you**

**Been here along**

**So why can't you see**

**You belong with me**

**You be long with me**

**Walkin' the streets **

**With you and your worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinkin**

**This is how it outta be**

**laughin on a park bench**

**Thinkin' to myself**

**Hey isn't this easy**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I had't seen it in a while since she brouht you down**

**You say your fine I know you better than that**

**Hey watcha doin' with a girl like that**

Naruto and I are walking to the park, he's wearing his favorite worn-out black jeans with an orange shirt and orange converse. i'm wearing my dark blue tanktop with medium sized stripes of light blue that makes the shirt look stripey, my black skinny jeans, and black engineer boots. Were sitting on a park bench and I can't stop laughing, how can Sakura not find him funny. there's also his smile, I swear he can light up the whole town on a rainy day! If I was his girlfriend this wouldn't change. The connection we have, it just comes so natural, its easy to talk to him.

"Look who it is, my darling boyfriend and his loser friend who needs chest bindngs before she takes his eye out." Sakura as she pulls up in her (you guessed it) bubblegum pink Mercedes.

"Don't talk about her that way Sakura." Said Naruto firmly and scoldingly.

"What, all I'm saying is-"

"We don't care what your saying. See ya Hinata."Naruto said, he steps into Sakkura's car, she leans over quickly and kisses him on the cheek, she then smrks at me and drives off.

"Ugh" I say

**She wears high heels**

**I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**She's cheer captain**

**And I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreamin 'bout the day when you wake up and find**

**That what your looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I''m the one who understands you**

**Been here all along**

**So why can't you see me**

**You belong with me**

**Standin' by and waiting at your back door**

**All this time**

**How could you not know baby**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Oh I remember you driving to my house**

**In the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh**

**When you know your 'bout to cry**

**I know your favorite songs **

**And you tell me 'bout you dreams**

**Think I know where you blong**

**Think I know its with me**

It's the night of the big dance and seems Naruto is all ready. He looks great ing his tux. black suit and tie, orange shirt, typical Naruto. He flashes me his notepad, 'are you coming to the dance tonight?'

"Can't gotta study'

'I wish you were.' Naruto's eye's become grief stricken before he leaves. I sit on my bed thinking that maybe I should go. I mean why not, what is there to lose. Tonight I going to tell Naruto how I feel with four simple words.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along **

**So why can't you see**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by and waiting at you back door **

**All this time **

**How could you not know baby**

I walk in wearing a knee-length lavender tu-tu stlye dress with black lace for the ruffles and for ths bows along the hem. I also have my waist-length hair down and krimped. Lastly I was never a type for heels so I'm wearing black combat boots. when Narut spots me he immediantly leave his horrid night with Sakura making his way over to me. Sakura calls his name but he doesn't respond. He grabs me around my waist and i slide my arms around his neck. I say the four words I've always wanted to say to him

"You belong with me."

**You belong with me**

"'I know." Naruto says and kisses me.

**You belong with me**

Me: Ok so that ends my first ever one-shot prepare for more in the future


End file.
